Dumb and Dumber
by Gummysmiled
Summary: Jungkook hanya bocah tujuh belas tahun dengan gejolak hormon yang tinggi. Labil dan suka bersenang-senang. Sedangkan Jimin hanya lelaki manis yang sialnya merupakan tunangan bocah tersebut. Ada kalanya Jimin ingin Jungkook mengerti bahwa hubungan mereka bukan sebuah permainan. Perasaannya adalah murni, tulus untuk Jeon Jungkook seorang. / BTS, Jungkook x Jimin, KOOKMIN, uke!Jimin


_Gummysmiled's_ _26_ _th_ _fanfiction_

 **Dumb and Dumber**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dumb and Dumber**

Taman kota dalam keadaan lengang malam ini. Udara dingin sangat kelewatan, begitu menusuk kulit dan menyesakkan dada. Di salah satu bangku, di bawah naungan pohon tua yang kokoh, pria itu duduk dalam diam. Surainya yang sewarna langit tanpa bintang dibelai semilir angin yang datang. Tak ada pakaian hangat, hanya selembar kaos putih yang melekat sehingga kulit pucatnya ditampar hawa beku.

"Ha~h." Uap terbentuk di udara akibat hembusan napas dari sang pria. Mungkin ia menanti sesuatu, _atau seseorang_. Tapi yakinlah, apapun yang sedang ia tunggu sudah pasti sangat keterlaluan karena telah membuat pipi gembil itu memerah kedinginan. Bahkan tubuh kecil itu menggigil gemetar.

" _Hyung_ bodoh."

Pria yang duduk mendongakkan kepala. Mata sipit segaris itu menunjukkan binar antusias kala suara yang sedari tadi dinanti akhirnya muncul. Namun tubuhnya tidak sedikit pun beranjak. Matanya boleh terlihat senang, tapi senyum bahkan tidak tersemat di kedua belah bibir tebal pecah-pecah.

Rengutan terbentuk di dahi saat seorang pria lain menampakkan eksistensi, dengan setelan terlampau rapi dan bergaya untuk ukuran bocah tujuh belas tahun yang berkeliaran tengah malam begini. Kemeja lengan pendek hitam dengan dua buah kancing tak terpasang dengan benar, dibalut jas kulit biru gelap serta celana yang mencetak lekuk kaki jenjang yang sempurna.

Pria yang dipanggil ' _hyung_ ' menarik sudut bibir kiri, membentuk senyum miring—meremehkan. "Apa-apaan dengan itu?"

Yang diberi pertanyaan terkekeh ringan. Ia berjalan dua langkah mendekati sosok yang setia duduk di bangku.

" _Well_ , kau tahu aku tidak akan seperti ini hanya untuk menemuimu... Jimin _hyung_."

Jimin mengulum senyum kecil namun matanya menatap tajam, "Jeon Jungkook, apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan? Kau sengaja membuatku menunggu atau ingin membunuhku?"

"Tidak keduanya. Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi ke suatu tempat." Pria yang tadi terkekeh kini membuang napas. "Klub malam."

"Terkutuk kau." Jimin mengumpat. Ia beranjak berdiri. Alisnya menukik tajam seiring dengan air muka yang berubah. "Aku tidak akan pernah mau pergi ke tempat macam itu!"

"Wow, wow, santai _hyung_. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang anak seusiaku lakukan." Jungkook menepuk pundak sempit itu dua kali. "Kau tahu, bukan?"

Jimin menepis tangan yang mampir di bahunya cepat. Semua orang bahkan Jungkook pun tahu kalau pria di hadapannya sedang kesal, namun Jimin hanya tertawa. Tawa yang menyeramkan.

"Anak kecil sepertimu tahu apa, _huh_?"

Jungkook tidak lagi menahan keinginan untuk menunjukkan seringai. " _Hyung_ , ayolah, kau terlihat semakin bodoh. Aku tahu caranya bersenang-senang. Aku ingin bercinta."

Jimin tercekat, paru-parunya seakan mengering. Nyeri dengan kurang ajar menggerogoti jantung. "Kau tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan."

"Tentu saja aku mengerti." Jungkook menarik tengkuk si pria berparas manis sehingga bibir mereka nyaris bertemu. "Kau sangat-sangat bodoh."

Jimin mendorong dada pria itu kasar. Ia menatap nyalang, mengepalkan tangan. "Kau bahkan tidak bisa menyewa hotel."

Jungkook mengerutkan dahi sesaat, kemudian ia tergelak keras. Jimin menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Kau bercanda?" Pria yang lebih muda terlihat merogoh saku celana. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah dompet dan membukanya.

Jimin hampir menganga jika saja ia tidak merasa lembaran kertas bertemu kulit pipinya. "A-a..."

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan menyerahkan tubuhmu padaku begitu saja. Oleh karena itu aku akan pergi." Jungkook berujar dengan santai dan berputar seratus delapan puluh derajat, tidak menyadari pria lain yang kini menunduk dalam.

"Tidak." Baru saja Jungkook akan melangkah menjauh, ia mendengar gumaman yang terlampau lirih.

Jimin menggigit bibir. "Kau tidak bisa pergi."

Jungkook menghentikan langkah, lalu menoleh dengan berat hati. "Diamlah."

"Kau tidak bisa pergi." Jimin mengulang kata-katanya, kali ini lebih keras. Ia jelas mendengar perkataan Jungkook, namun ia tetap memaksa.

Pria yang lebih muda mendengus. Kini ia sepenuhnya membalikkan badan menghadap pria lain yang tak kunjung mengangkat kepala.

"Mengapa? Mengapa aku tidak bisa pergi? Siapa yang peduli aku masih bocah di bawah umur?"

Jimin rasa matanya memanas. Ia bisa melihat lembaran uang yang jatuh di tanah—tadi Jungkook melempar itu ke arahnya. "Kita telah bertunangan." ujar Jimin pelan.

"Memangnya mengapa kalau kita telah bertunangan? Apa kau lupa status itu hanya buah perjodohan konyol orang tua kita? Aku tidak peduli tentang itu, _hyung_."

Pria yang lebih tua mengatupkan bibir rapat, tidak ingin terlihat lemah. Tangannya gatal ingin meraih telapak tangan milik orang itu, menautkan jemari mereka dan mengajaknya pulang.

"Katakan padaku alasannya. Mengapa kau bilang aku tidak bisa pergi—"

"Karena kau milikku."

Jimin akhirnya memberi jawaban. Bibirnya bergetar. Ingin sekali ia berkata lebih banyak untuk menahan si bocah Jeon, menjelaskan bahwa ia tidak boleh pergi ke tempat itu. Klub malam bukan hal yang baik, apalagi untuk bocah sepertinya. _Juga tidak baik untuk perasaan Jimin._

Jungkook memutar bola mata. "Tapi aku sudah membuat janji sebelumnya, _hyung_. Aku harus pergi, aku tidak ingin membuat _dia_ menunggu."

Jimin ingin berteriak, ingin menyerocos, _Kau tidak bisa melakukannya, kau bodoh, membawa kematian mendekatimu. Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali jalan pikiranmu._

"Kau telah memesan sebelumnya." Namun malah ini yang ia katakan.

"Benar sekali. Aku telah memesan dan aku ingin menepati janji."

Yang lebih tua bergumam kecil, sekarang ia mulai sedikit paham.

 _Dan kau ingin melukai perasaanku begitu?_

 _Baiklah, kau berhasil._

 **.**

 **Dumb and Dumber**

 **.**

Pintu apartemen didobrak keras, menghasilkan suara bising yang mengganggu. Tak lama, muncul sebuah kepala berhias surai hitam acak-acakan. Pria itu terlihat berantakan, kancing kemejanya tidak ada satu pun terpasang dengan benar, bahkan bau menyengat alkohol menguar dari tubuhnya.

" _Hyung_ bodoh? Kau di mana— _hik_." Pria itu berteriak. Ia berjalan dengan langkah seperti orang mabuk—maksudnya ia _benar-benar_ mabuk. Setelah menabrak meja dan terantuk dinding, pria itu akhirnya sampai di ruang tengah.

Gelap sekali.

 _Tak_.

Namun sekarang bersinar satu lampu meja di dekat sofa.

"Ah, Jimin!" Seakan menemukan berlian di tambang pasir, pria mabuk itu duduk menempel di samping seseorang yang sedari tadi berdiam di sana, sosok yang barusan menyalakan lampu—Park Jimin.

"Wow, kau hebat bermain—hik—petak umpet rupanya." Jungkook—pria mabuk yang dimaksud—menepuk kecil kepala yang lebih tua. "Ternyata kau sembunyi di sini..."

"Ya, dan kau hebat karena telah berhasil pulang ke sini tanpa luka sedikit pun." sindir Jimin. Seandainya cahaya lampu itu bersinar lebih terang, dapat dilihat jejak-jejak air mata yang belum mengering di kedua pipi berisinya yang memerah.

Jungkook malah tertawa lepas, seperti telah mendengar lelucon yang sangat lucu. Ia menepuk dada bangga. "Tentu saja. Bukan Jeon Jungkook—hik—namanya jika tidak hebat dalam segala hal."

Jimin mendengus kesal. Ia memiringkan badan menghadap ke arah Jungkook lalu menangkup kedua rahang kokoh itu. "Harusnya kau mati saja dalam perjalanan ke sini. Mengapa kau bisa sampai ke sini dengan selamat?"

Jungkook menarik belakang leher sang pria manis mendekat—untuk kedua kalinya malam ini. "Hahahahaha—hik. Aku jelas tahu jalan pulang—hik—ke rumahku. Kau _rumah_ ku, Jimin _hyung_."

 _Memang. Kemana pun kau pergi, kau akan selalu kembali padaku._

Pria yang lebih muda mendekap erat sosok yang lebih kecil tanpa aba-aba.

"Sudah bersenang-senangnya? Kau puas?" Jimin tersenyum manis. Sial, ia dapat merasakan air kembali menggenangi matanya, padahal ia telah menangis selama empat jam belakangan saat menunggu bocah ini kembali.

Jungkook terkekeh lalu menyengir bahagia seperti anak kecil yang disuguhi es krim tiga rasa dengan ukuran besar. "Belum. Aku maunya bersenang-senang denganmu~"

Setitik air mata menetes. Jimin sekarang menerima kenyataan bahwa ia benar-benar menjadi cengeng hanya karena masalah hati, hanya karena bocah tengik bernama Jeon Jungkook.

"Tapi... Di sana tidak begitu nyaman~ Tidak ada yang sehangat pelukanmu—hik. Sedih sekali, _hyung_. Tidak ada yang lebih baik dibanding—hik—berada di dekatmu." Jungkook mengusak gemas surai Jimin.

Pria yang lebih tua dapat mendengar jelas tawa rendah Jungkook.

"Jangan menganggap aku anak kecil lagi... _hyung_ bodoh."

Jimin mengusap kasar pipinya yang basah. Ia melepas paksa pelukan yang lebih muda. "Terserah. Sekarang kau istirahat dulu, oke?"

Jungkook mengeluh ketika dirasa tubuhnya dipapah. Penglihatannya berkunang-kunang, namun wajah Jimin begitu jelas, terpantul di kedua manik miliknya yang sayu.

" _Hyung_... jangan menangis."

Jimin menoleh, melihat langsung paras si tampan. Memutuskan untuk tidak membalas dan kembali berjalan dengan menopang Jungkook—membawa anak itu ke kamar mereka.

Sampai di sana, Jimin tergesa-gesa membaringkan tubuh lemas Jungkook ke atas kasur. Menggeleng kecil melihat bekas ciuman yang mengintip dibalik kemeja. Dengan lembut, ia menarik selimut menutupi yang lebih muda.

Jimin menghela napas, kemudian duduk di sisi ranjang. Matanya tidak bosan mengamati wajah tidur Jungkook yang begitu damai.

"Kau lebih bodoh dari si bodoh ini, Jeon."

 **END.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Author note-**

Wah... akhirnya aku kembali dengan oneshot pendek lagi :3 Nggantung yah? Hohohoho..

Ada yang udah nonton celeb bro Jungkook ama Minwoo? Aaaah aku suka, mereka kayak anak dan bapak xD

 _Big thanks to_ Park In Jung. Ini dari _chat_ kita tapi diubah sikit sikit~

Dan juga terima kasih banyak buat yang mau baca sampe bawah :3 (Apalagi yang mau ngasih pendapatnya di kotak review hehehe..)


End file.
